Autour d'un Chaudron
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Neville entre au Chaudron Baveur pour la première fois depuis trois ans...


Neville sortit de la station de métro bondée en soupirant lourdement. « Cela t'apprendra à transplaner en état d'ébriété », lui avait dit sa grand-mère quand il lui avait raconté qu'il avait perdu son permis pour trois mois. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur Augusta Londubat pour le soutenir ou pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses imbéciles d'amis l'avaient forcé à fêter son propre retour en Angleterre. Et voilà qu'il devait prendre le métro afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, lieu magique par excellence ! Le jeune sorcier était définitivement pour le respect des Moldus et de leur culture, mais il y avait des limites à tout. Mourir étouffé dans le métro en était une.

Il remonta Charing Cross Road jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin le Chaudron Baveur, porte entre le Londres des Moldus et le Chemin de Traverse. Il poussa la porte et le bruit des conversations enjouées résonna à ses oreilles. Cela faisait un bon moment que Neville n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le pub, et il fut surpris des changements qui y avaient été effectués. Les murs avaient été repeints dans une teinte claire, hésitant entre le blanc et le jaune pastel, les tables et les chaises étaient désormais blancs et des fleurs étaient posées un peu partout. Il y avait définitivement dans l'air quelque chose de féminin et Neville se rendit compte que le vieux barman, Tom, avait surement revendu son affaire à une dame.

Et pourtant le Chaudron Baveur n'avait rien perdu de son authenticité d'antan. Il flottait toujours dans l'air une agréable odeur de Bièraubeurre et de Whisk-pur-Feu et les mêmes sorciers un peu excentriques étaient accoudés au pub ou assis autour des tables. Un des murs était entièrement recouvert de photographies encadrées. Certaines étaient récentes, et d'autres visiblement plutôt vieilles, et en s'en approchant Neville se rendit compte qu'elles représentaient le pub à travers les années.

— Neville Londubat ? fit alors une voix derrière lui.

Neville se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hannah Abbot. Il sentit son souffle se perdre dans sa gorge en voyant la jeune femme lui sourire chaleureusement. Qui aurait cru qu'en trois ans (le temps que Neville avait passé à faire le tour du monde afin d'achever sa formation de botaniste magique), la jeune fille discrète et timide qu'il avait connue à Poudlard deviendrait aussi belle ? Oh, bien sûr, Hannah avait toujours été mignonne (Neville mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant), mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la personne qu'elle était devenue. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits et à la saluer :

— Hannah ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

— Pas tant que toi, répondit-elle. Le Chaudron Baveur m'appartient, désormais. Toi par contre, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais quitté l'Angleterre.

— Uniquement pour mon apprentissage de botaniste… Mais tu dis que le Chaudron Baveur est à toi ?

Le visage de Hannah se fendit d'un nouveau sourire encore plus éclatant, un sourire qui disait à quel point elle ne se remettait pas de la chance qu'elle avait de posséder un endroit aussi légendaire que celui-là.

— Oui, ça va faire un an, maintenant. Tom Fickers me l'a revendu afin de passer une paisible retraite du côté de Brighton…

— Eh bien, félicitations… C'est un très joli endroit, tu as l'œil pour la décoration…

Neville remarqua les joues de Hannah rosir légèrement sous le compliment.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas là pour prendre un verre, mais parce que je dois aller faire un tour chez l'apothicaire, ma grand-mère a besoin de nouvelles sangsues pour ses potions.

— Tu vis toujours avec elle ?

Neville se sentit soudainement un peu honteux. Son tour du monde avait beau avoir fait de lui le plus indépendant des jeunes hommes, tous ses amis étaient déjà installés dans leurs propres appartements, parfois même en couple. Mais mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à cela ; la vie sentimentale de Neville était un véritable désert, et cela l'ennuyait de plus en plus. Alors il répondit simplement en haussant les épaules :

— Provisoirement, j'espère. Je suis rentré il y a à peine trois semaines, mais dès que je trouve un emploi fixe ici, je déménage.

D'un air gêné, il ajouta :

— Je vais y aller, je suis assez pressé.

— Oh, bien sûr…

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui le poussa à le faire, Neville ajouta :

— On peut peut-être se voir plus tard dans la semaine, si tu veux.

— Oh, je…

Il vit le teint de Hannah rosir à nouveau et Neville se rendit compte que cela lui plaisait plutôt bien.

— Pourquoi pas, dit-elle d'une voix à la fois enjouée et timide.

— Je passerai te chercher ici, disons… jeudi soir, à la fermeture, et on ira prendre un café dans un autre pub que celui-là, pour que tu n'aies pas trop l'impression de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Hannah acquiesça d'un signe de tête et murmura :

— A jeudi, alors…

Avec un dernier sourire, elle s'éloigna vers ses clients et Neville se surprit à siffler joyeusement tout l'après-midi, même quand il dut reprendre le métro toujours aussi bondé qu'à l'aller.


End file.
